


Honeybee

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Can I request something (drabble or oneshot I really don’t care) where the reader and Castiel are line a thing, but not official (although he thinks they are bc he doesn’t know anything about human relationships xD) and the reader calls him honeybee for the first time as a pet name and he just basically melts because he loves it so much? Idk how to explain what I’m thinking :(





	Honeybee

Tossing a fry at Dean, you laughed. You just ended a hunt, and were sitting at a twenty-four hour diner eating burgers and milkshakes at three in the morning. Your feet were on the chair next to Dean, and Sam was next to you. “Shut it, Dean.” You smiled.

“I’m just saying.” He held up his hands. “There is no way that you could have done this without me.”

You rolled your eyes as your phone rang. “Look at that. You were saved by the phone.”

Sam glanced over and chuckled. “It’s her boyfriend.”

“Cas is not my boyfriend, Sam.” Getting up, you picked up at walked away to take the call. While, sure, you and Cas were seeing each other, neither of you had made the move to ‘exclusive’. “Hey you.” You smiled.

Dean shook his head and watched you for a minute before glancing at Sam. “You think that they’ll ever figure it out?”

“Figure what out?”

“Dude, how can you not see it? They’re head over heels for each other! I’m expecting a Vegas wedding between cases and little half angel babies.” He laughed.

* * *

Cas’s face lit up when you answered the phone. Hearing your voice always brightened his mood. To him, you were his girlfriend, as you did everything that couples did. So, he wanted to surprise you with something, but wanted to see how close you were to returning to the bunker first. Finding out that you were about a day and a half away, he hoped that was enough time to put together something you deserved. He was still knew to the whole relationship thing.

* * *

“Cas!” You called out as you walked down the stairs into the bunker. “Cassie?!”

Dean chuckled. “I _still _can’t believe you call him that.” He was grinning.

“Don’t make me think of something to call you, too, Chuckles.” You smirked at the way his face fell. You each went your own way, always liking a little space after being so close in the car, and at the motel. Walking straight to your room, you weren’t expecting to walk in to see Cas. He was sitting at the end of the bed, holding a stuffed bee with a heart. You smiled, knowing how much he loved bees. “Awe.” You shut the door and moved to him.

“There’s more!” He grinned, looking so proud of himself. “Here.” He handed you a braided necklace with a honeycomb on it. “I made it myself. Don’t worry, it won’t attract bees.” You chuckled and pecked his lips. “I wanted to do something nice to show you how much you mean to me. I wasn’t sure what, so I made you that, and got you this.” He motioned to the bee.

You pulled him in to a hug. “Thank you so much, honeybee.” You said quietly, in awe of how thoughtful he was.

Cas beamed, loving how that sounded. “You’re welcome.” You could hear the smile in his voice. He never wanted to let you go, feeling a warmth spread over him at the nickname. He’d happily be your honeybee. “Does this mean you’re my sunflower?”

Chuckling, you pulled away to look at him. “I think I can do that.” You nodded.


End file.
